Seconde chance
by Drakfire
Summary: Kyle, Dustin et Jake sont trois jeunes hommes de 18 ans qui on combattus pour apporter la paix dans leur monde. Après leur ultime combats, ils finissent par mourir en ayant atteint leur objectif. Mais que se passerait-il si Arceus, le Dieux du monde des pokémons, décidait de leur donner une seconde chance. (Désolé pour le résumé nul, je suis pas très doué pour ça)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, c'est ma première fic et, pour tout vous dire, ce premier chapitre est une sorte de test. Je donnerai plus de détails en fin de chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Disclamer : Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, seuls les personnages OC et l'histoire sont à moi**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ravagé…C'était le seul mot capable de représenter le décor actuel. Une paysage fait de décombres d'une ville autrefois magnifique, une brume faite de poussière et des cratères dispersaient ici et là. Quoi qui ait pu se passer, cela avait dû être violant.

C'est au creux de l'un de ses cratères que se trouvaient deux corps. L'un au sol, sans vie, et l'autre debout, encore vivant. L'homme debout mesurait environ 1m80, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns mal coiffés et des yeux vert émeraudes qui contemplaient le ciel. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son torse était nu et son pantalon noir en toile était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, seul ses bottes de combats noir étaient encore en état bien que très sale. Le torse sans vêtement du jeune homme permettait de voir les différentes cicatrices qu'il avait. Parmi elles deux se distinguaient, l'une était une brûlure qui avait bruni sa peau et qui recouvrait la moitié droite de son torse ainsi que son épaule et le début de son bras. L'autre se trouvait dans le dos et le traversait en diagonal, partant de l'épaule gauche et descendant jusqu'au flanc droit. En plus des différentes cicatrices sur le torse, le jeune homme en avait une au visage qui traversait sa joue droite horizontalement en démarrant au niveau du nez et s'étendant jusqu'au bout de la joue. Mais le détail le plus marquant restait tout de même le katana plantait dans sa poitrine et qui le traversait de part en part.

Malgré ça le jeune contemplait le ciel de ses yeux vert émeraudes et souriait.

« C'est enfin fini…Le monde pourra enfin retrouver…la paix. » Se dit le jeune pour lui-même, toujours en regardant le ciel en souriant.

Soudainement le décor autour de lui disparut et tout devint blanc. Il venait de projetait sa conscience dans son esprit.

« Tu vois vieux lézard, on finit par réussir. On protéger le monde »

On aurait pu croire que le jeune homme parlait seul, mais quelques chose apparut devant lui, une créature immense qui devait mesurait 30 mètre de haut avec une apparence reptilienne. C'était un dragon. Ses écailles étaient d'un rouges grisonnant, les deux ailes se trouvant de chaque côté de son dos possédaient des membranes beiges, sur sa tête se trouvait deux cornes partant vers l'arrière. Il possédait aussi des yeux rouge écarlates. Ces mêmes yeux exprimaient une grande fierté envers le jeune homme mais aussi…Une grande tristesse. C'est alors que le dragon parla.

« Tu as raison gamin, tu l'as fait, tu as accomplis ce que ni moi, ni tes prédécesseur n'avons réussi à faire. Tu as anéantis définitivement le Roi Démon. » Dit le dragon de sa voix profonde et puissante.

« Tu te trompes mon ami. Je n'étais pas seul. Toi et mes frères d'armes étaient à mes côtés. C'est grâce à tout le monde qu'on a réussi. » Répliqua le jeune homme. « Mais on dirait qu'il est temps pour moi de les rejoindre dans l'autre monde. » Continua-t-il tristement.

Le dragon observa tristement le jeune homme. S'il ne l'avait pas choisi comme hôte peut-être qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie plus paisible. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il ne l'avait pas choisi lui peut-être que le monde n'aurait pas pu être en paix.

« J'en suis désolé mon ami. J'aurai préféré que tu puisses vivre tranquillement après cette bataille, mais on dirait que le destin en choisi autrement. J'espère que tu auras le bonheur que tu mérites dans ta prochaine vie. » Ajouta tristement le dragon.

« Qui sait…Peut-être que l'on se rencontrera à nouveau sous des apparences différentes ? » Dit le brun avec un petit sourire. «Adieux, Erkore »

« Adieux, Kyle »

Et c'est ainsi que, dans le monde réel, le jeune homme nommé Kyle s'écroula au sol en rendant son dernier et souffle et en gardant ce même sourire apaisé.

Il ne sentait rien. Rien à par cette sensation de flotter. Il ne voyait pas et ne pouvait pas bouger. Etait-il mort ? Si oui, Comment ? Si non, Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Et surtout, dans les deux cas, où était-il et pourquoi était-il ici ?

Tant de question dont il n'avait pas les réponses. Mais, après tout, il devait sûrement être mort donc cela ne servait à rien de se poser toutes ses questions.

« Tu n'es pas mort » S'éleva une voix dans son esprit.

Tient ? Voilà qu'il entendait des voix. Mais même si cette voix lui assurait qu'il n'était pas mort, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne ressentait ni ne voyait rien.

« Et si tu essayais d'ouvrir les yeux… »Lui conseilla voix d'un ton blasé.

Pas bêtes ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser ? Était-il idiot ? Enfin bref. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma en suivant à cause de toute la lumière qui les attaquait. Il essaya une nouvelle fois en les ouvrants plus doucement pour qu'il s'adapte progressivement à la luminosité ambiante. Cela prit environ une minute. Une fois qu'il s'était habitué à la lumière il put observer son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de hall blanc avec, au bout une sorte de trône où se trouvait une créature bien étrange mais aussi, bizarrement, familière.

On aurait dit une créature équine, blanche avec une crinière flottante à l'aide d'un vent inexistant, elle possédait aussi deux arc de cercle couleur or de chaque côté de son ventre.

« On dirait que les deux autres sont aussi arrivés »

Les deux autres ? Il observa une nouvelle fois autour de lui et se rendit compte que deux personnes étaient apparues de chacun de ses côtés.

A sa droite, il y a avait un jeune homme blond avec des yeux noisettes et habillé d'une sorte de toge blanche.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il possédait le même genre de vêtement.

A sa gauche, il y avait un autre jeune homme, châtain cette fois, avec des yeux bleus.

Soudain il y eu un flash dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de tout. Son affrontement contre le Roi Démon, ses deux amis -non ses frères-Dustin (le blond) et Jake (le châtain) partis affronter les deux généraux du Roi Démon, ses adieux avec Erkore et enfin sa mort.

« Donc nous sommes bel et bien mort… »Murmura-t-il

« Pas exactement » Répliqua la créature.

« Mais il y a pas 5 minutes j'avais un katana planté dans le torse ! » S'exclama Kyle.

« Calme toi un peu jeune homme, je vais t'expliquer. En effet ton corps physique et mort mais avant de réellement mourir l'âme se sépare du corps pour disparaitre. Je n'ai fait qu'intercepter vos âmes et leur donner assez d'énergie pour persister encore un peu. » Expliqua la créature.

« Mais c'est impossible » dit Dustin.

« Rien n'est impossible pour un Dieu » Dit tranquillement la créature.

« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble dieu de notre monde ? Il me semble vraiment familier » Ajouta pensivement Jake.

« Je crois qu'il me reste encore quelques explications à vous donner. Premièrement, je ne suis pas le Dieux de votre monde. Ensuite si je vous semble si familier c'est parce que vous m'avez vu dans un jeu de votre monde »

« Attend tu veux dire qu'on est dans un autre monde ? Comme…Une autre dimension ? » Hésita Dustin

« Exactement » Confirma le Dieu

« Un jeu…Pas possible, c'est pas _ce_ jeu » Murmura pensivement Kyle.

« On dirait que votre ami a compris dans quel monde on se trouve »

« Les gars réfléchissait deux secondes. On jamais vraiment eu le temps de jouer à beaucoup de jeux dans notre vie. Mais il y a une licence à laquelle on a beaucoup joué pendant nos rare temps de repos et où on a vu cette créature »

« Attend…Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire… » Commença Jake

« Que ce monde c'est celui des… » Continua Dustin

« CELUI DES POKEMONS ! » Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Bravo ! Vous avez trouvez ! » Félicita le Dieu

« Cela veut donc dire que tu es Arceus, le Dieu du monde des Pokémons. Mais comment c'est possible » Demanda Kyle.

« Connaissez-vous la théorie du multivers et celle des dimensions parallèles ? » Question Arceus.

« La théories des dimensions parallèles et une théorie qui dit que chaque monde se trouve dans une sorte de bulle et que chaque choix, chaque action faites par les gens créent de nouvelles bulles. Tandis que la théorie du multivers dit qu'il y avait un point de départ lors de la création de l'univers et que, comme pour la théorie des dimensions parallèles, chaque choix, chaque action faites par les gens créent un nouveau chemin, autrement dit un nouvel univers » Expliqua Dustin.

« Bien, les choses vont être un peu plus simple à expliquer. En réalité ces deux théories n'en forme qu'une. Il existe en réalité plusieurs dimensions parallèles qui peuvent être totalement différentes les unes des autres. Comme la vôtre et la mienne par exemple. Et au sein de chaque dimension il existe un multivers qui est la conséquence de chaque choix et action des personnes qui peuplent la dimension. » Avoua Arceus.

« Ça expliquerait plus ou moins la situation actuelle. Mais ce qu'il reste à savoir c'est pourquoi nous sommes là et comment tu nous as amené ici. » Dit Kyle

« Pour ce qui est du comment c'est très simple. Lorsque vous êtes morts vos âmes sont passées par un point faible entre nos deux dimensions. C'est en remarquant ça que j'ai décidait de vous faire venir ici grâce à mes pouvoirs. Si j'ai réussi à faire sa c'est unique parce que vous vous trouviez sur un point faible et cela m'a quand même prit beaucoup d'énergie » Expliqua le Dieu.

« Ok on a le comment. Maintenant on voudrait savoir le pourquoi »

« Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour faire de vous mes représentant dans mo monde » Commença Arceus. Il remarqua ensuite les regards septiques des trois jeunes hommes et s'expliqua rapidement. « Il y a longtemps, quand les humain entraient souvent en conflits, j'ai donné un pouvoir à un groupe d'humain au bon cœur en leur donnant pour mission de stopper les guerres et de faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ai plus jamais. Ce pouvoir c'était celui de l'aura, j'ai donc créé le groupe des auras gardiens. Mais j'avais peur qu'on jour ce groupe finisse par se disperser au fil des générations et oubli la mission que je lui avais confié. J'ai alors laissé une prophétie disant que le jour où ils commenceront à oublier leur mission j'enverrais trois représentants possédant des auras élémentaires pour les réunir. » Fini-t-il.

« En gros tu veux faire de nous des pions pour maintenir la paix dans ton monde » Résuma grossièrement Kyle.

« C'est peut-être un peu trop résumé, mais dans les faits il est vrai que ça ressemble à ça. » Concéda Arceus. « Mais Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai vu votre vie dans vos esprit et c'est en parti pour ça que je vous ai choisi. Certes on peut dire que vous êtes des sortes de pions mais ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie » Ajouta le Dieu.

Cette simple phrase attira la curiosité des trois jeunes hommes, ce qu'Arceus remarqua. Il décida donc de continuer.

« En acceptant d'être mes représentant je vous offre une seconde vie que vous pourrez vivre comme vous le voudrai, temps que vous accomplirait votre devoir qui, soit dit en passant, ne vous obligera aucunement à devoir rester à un seul endroit à faire toujours la même chose. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent, considérant la proposition du Dieu. Ce dernier leur donna un dernier argument.

« Mon monde est bien plus paisible que le vôtre. Après avoir vu la vie difficile que vous avez vécu, je souhaite vous proposer une vie bien plus paisible où vous pourrez vous trouver un rêve à accomplir, où vous pourrez vous faire des amis sans craindre une quelconque guerre de grande envergure. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face non plus, il y aura tout de même des organisations maléfique avec des sombres objectifs. Mais je pense que pour vous s ne sera rien d'aussi grave que ce que vous avez déjà vu. » Conclu-t-il.

Après une courte concertation Kyle s'avança devant le Dieu pour lui parler.

« On accepte ta propositions mais il faudra nous expliquer exactement ce que l'on devra en tant que tes représentant. »

« En réalité vous n'aurez pas à faire grand-chose. Votre seule existence remotivera certainement beaucoup de gens. Il faudra aussi les préparer à toute éventualité, comme si une guerre s'approcher, pour que chaque aura gardien soit efficace. Ensuite pour le reste c'est très simple. Aider les gens que vous croiserez sur votre route, stopper les criminels que vous rencontrerez et empêchez qui que ce soit de porter atteinte à ce monde. Si un jour j'ai une mission spécifique pour vous je vous contacterez. »

« Bien, nous somme prêt à être envoyer dans ce monde »

« Je vais vous recréer vos physique en soignant les blessures que vous aviez ç cause de votre combat, par contre vous subirez tout de même la fatigue d'après combat. C'est pourquoi je vais essayez de vous faire atterrir dans des endroits où vous pourrez récupérer » Expliqua le Dieu.

Sans autre mot les yeux rouges d'Arceus se mirent à briller et le trois jeunes hommes sentirent que leur corps avait changé puisqu'ils récupérèrent leur anciennes sensation. Ils se mirent ensuite à briller, signifiant qu'ils allaient bientôt être transportés. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent le Dieu leur adressa quelques derniers mots.

« Surtout vivez comme votre cœur vous le dit et respectez mes enfants »

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Kyle, Dustin et Jake acquiescèrent avant de disparaître dans un flash.

* * *

 **Alors comment vous avez trouvez ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Je suis ouvert à toute critique tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

 **Plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas sûr de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Ce n'est pas un manque d'idée mais plus un manque de motivation à écrire. De plus je ne trouve pas mon écriture très bien et je pense qu'il me manque beaucoup de chose pour faire un bon chapitre.**

 **C'est pourquoi je fais la demande suivante : Si vous aimez bien le concept de cette histoire et que vous avez un style d'écriture assez bon, je vous propose de co-écrire cette histoire avec moi.**

 **Si vous êtes intéressé et que vous avez des question envoyez moi un mp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, finalement j'ai réussi à me motiver pour faire un autre chapitre.**

 **Je remercie Kisak pour son commentaire qui m'a en partit motiver à faire un autre chapitre.**

 **Sur-ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Cynthia était assise sur une chaise longue dans le jardin de sa maison en se jour de 5 Mai. Elle prenait un repos bien mérité en lisant un livre sur la mythologie de Sinnoh. Cynthia, à la différence de beaucoup d'autre, avait décidé de ne pas partir en voyage initiatique à l'âge de 16 ans comme beaucoup de gens pour pouvoir étudier un peu plus. En effet elle était passionnée par les mythologies et les divers évènements historiques de son monde. C'est pourquoi elle a décidé de faire des études dans ce domaine plutôt que de partir en voyage. Elle a commencé a étudié dès l'âge de 10 ans et c'est maintenant à l'âge de 18 ans qu'elle a fini ses études et est diplômée de l'école de Féli-cité.

Malgré ses facilités dans le domaine, les examens finaux avaient été plutôt difficiles. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle les avait réussi et que maintenant elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait deux options qui s'offraient à elle. La première option était de trouvait un chercheur dans le même domaine de recherche que le sien et d'étudier sous sa tutelle pour ensuite prendre son envol. C'était l'option de facilité car quelqu'un lui montrerai tout ce qu'il faut savoir, mais le problème était qu'avec cette option elle risquait de rester très longtemps une simple assistante et elle ne voulait de ça. La deuxième option était de partir en voyage à travers diverse région du monde pour explorer des lieux anciens et rédiger des thèses sur ses découvertes pour ensuite les présenter à divers chercheurs. Le problème cette fois-ci était que voyagé pouvait être dangereux et que, même si elle était accompagnée de son fidèle ami Griknot, elle ne pourrait certainement pas faire face à tous les dangers.

Elle en était donc là dans ses réflexions. Choisir l'option de facilité au risque de rester dans l'ombre de quelqu'un pendant très longtemps ou prendre le risque de partir seule au tour du monde.

Elle avait donc décidé de prendre une petite pause dans ses réflexions pour se reposer dans la petite maison familiale de Bonaugure où elle vivait avec ses parents. Mais malgré ça elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose et elle ne pouvait donc pas se concentrer sur sa lecture. C'est dans un soupir qu'elle ferma son livre et observa le paysage devant elle.

Elle ne put pas voir grand-chose puisqu'une forte lumière lui éblouit les yeux. Une fois la lumière évanouit elle entendit le son typique d'un corps tombant au sol. Quand elle put à nouveau voir, elle aperçut un jeune homme étendu à terre. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fût la brûlure qui recouvrait la moitié de son torse, et le fait qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon en toile noir abimé et de bottes noirs.

Sans perdre une seconde elle appela ses parents pour qu'ils viennent voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois son père, qui était médecin, sur place il examina le jeune homme et conclu qu'il était seulement dans un grand état de fatigue et qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos. Cynthia et sa mère partir alors préparer la chambre d'invité pour y déposer le jeune homme pendant que le père le portait jusqu'à la dite chambre. Une fois déposé, ils laissèrent le jeune homme se reposer.

* * *

Des ruines enflammé, des marre de sang, des combats de partout, tel était le décor dans lequel il se trouvait. Un décor un peu trop familier à ses yeux. En observant un peu autour de lui, il s'aperçu que ses proches étaient en train de se faire massacrer. Il voulut aller les aider mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il commença alors à paniquer jusqu'à sentir que quelque chose voulait le toucher.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il lui fallut quelques seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait le poignait d'une personne qui, elle-même, tenait une serviette humide. Quand il croisa le regard argenté quelques peu surpris et effrayé de la personne il comprit qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il lui lâcha donc la main et s'excusa rapidement.

« Désolé pour ça » Fit le jeune homme gêné avant de continuer. « Où sommes-nous ? Oh et au passage, je m'appelle Kyle. Kyle Jakal. »

« Cynthia Shirona. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu es chez moi à Bonaugure. » Devant le regard confus de Kyle elle continua. « Tu es apparu de nulle part dans mon jardin et quand mon père a vérifié ton état, il a dit que tu avais simplement besoin de repos »

« Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ? »

« Depuis que tu es apparu ? 3 jours. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux que j'appelle mes parents. Griknot tu veux bien aller les chercher s'il te plait ? »

Kyle remarqua enfin le petit pokémon dragon qui acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la porte sans oublier de jeter un regard d'avertissement à Kyle. Ce dernier sourit devant l'attitude protectrice du petit pokémon. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 petites minutes que les parents de Cynthia. Ils devaient tous deux avoir dans la quarantaine. Le père possédait des cheveux brun quelques peux grisonnant et des yeux argentés tandis que la mère avait une longue chevelure blonde platine avec des yeux noisette.

« A ce que je vois, tu as l'air en forme jeune homme. Je t'avoue que je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter au vu du temps que tu as mis pour te réveiller » Fit joyeusement le père.

« Désolé du dérangement…Je m'appelle Kyle Jakal. » Dit poliment Kyle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va. Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux. Je m'appelle John et voici ma femme Anna. Je pense que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec notre fille Cynthia. » Présenta-t-il.

« Enchanté » Fit le jeune brun.

« Il n'empêche que je me demande bien pourquoi tu es apparu tout d'un coup et surtout dans cet état » Ajouta pensivement John.

« Chéri, laisse-le un peu tranquille. Il vient à peine de se réveiller » Réprimanda la mère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis je pense que je vous dois bien quelques explications »

Kyle allait continuer à parler quand le son d'un estomac criant famine instaura un petit blanc. Il sourit d'un air gêné en se passant la main sur ventre quand il se rendit compte que ce son venait de lui.

« Je crois que tu pourras tous nous expliquer autour d'un bon repas. Ça tombe bien car j'allais justement faire le diner. Allez, tout le monde viens aider et on laisse le jeune Kyle se reposer » Fit la mère avant d'attirer tout le monde vers la sortie après lui avoir donné quelques vêtements appartenant à son mari.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute Anna vint le chercher pour l'amener dans la cuisine. Pendant cette attente, Kyle en avait profitait pour regarder par la fenêtre afin d'estimer qu'elle heure il était. Au vu de la luminosité baissante dehors il en avait conclu qu'il devait être environ 20 heures.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. C'est au bout de 5 minutes que Kyle décida de briser le silence.

« Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demande-t-il.

« Pourquoi es-tu apparu de nulle part ? » Fut la question que posa Cynthia.

« Car je suis arrivé de nulle part » Fit espièglement Kyle. « Plus sérieusement, j'ai étais envoyé ici par quelqu'un. Enfin quand je dis ici, c'est de manière générale »

« Par qui ? » Demanda le père.

« Arceus » Fit le jeune homme de manière nonchalante.

« QUOI ? » Fut la réaction de toutes les personnes présentes.

Kyle fut d'abord choqué par la réaction avant de comprendre son erreur. Après tout, même s'il l'a rencontré, cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas quelques chose de surréaliste de rencontrer le Dieux d'un monde. Il décida alors de s'expliquer un peu plus.

« Connaissez-vous la prophétie des auras gardiens ? »

« Il me semble que c'est une prophétie qui dit que, lorsque les auras gardiens auront oublié le but de leur existence, Arceus enverra trois auras gardiens capable d'utiliser des auras élémentaires afin de réunifier l'ordre des auras gardiens. » Répondit Cynthia.

« C'est exactement ça. Et je suis l'un de ces trois auras gardiens. » Aux mots, vinrent se joindre les actes et Kyle fit apparaitre une petite flamme dans sa main.

La petite famille Shirona fut extrêmement étonnée par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Vous avez d'autres question ? » Fit le jeune brun.

« Oui. La prophétie dit qu'il doit y avoir trois aura gardiens comme toi. Mais tu es seul à être apparu, Pourquoi ? » Fit Cynthia.

« Et bien nous n'avons pas étaient envoyé aux mêmes endroits. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi Arceus ne nous a pas fait apparaitre tous les trois au même endroit. Autre chose ? » Répondit-il

« Viens-tu de notre monde ou alors Arceus t'as entièrement créé ? » Les parents de Cynthia furent surpris qu'elle pose une telle question mais le regard étrange de Kyle leur donna envie de connaitre la réponse.

« Rien de tout ça. Je ne suis pas né dans ce monde et ce n'est pas Arceus qui m'a créé. Et c'est la même chose pour les deux autres. En réalité nous venons d'un autre monde » Ils restèrent tous sans voix. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça.

En voyant l'incompréhension totale dans leur regard, Kyle décida de leur expliquer ce qu'Arceus leur avait expliqué sur les théories des multivers et des dimensions parallèles ainsi que la raison qui a fait que le Dieux l'est choisi lui et ses amis. Bien sûr il ne parla pas de sa vie et restait très vague sur la cause de sa mort dans son monde originel. Il leur expliqua même que dans son monde les pokémons existaient d'une manière différente. Si les parents de Cynthia était un peu perdus dans tout ça leur fille, elle, comprenait ce que Kyle racontait et était de plus en plus intrigué. Elle posa alors une question qui lui passa par l'esprit et qui surpris un peu tout le monde.

« Est-ce que j'existe dans les jeux et la série, de ton monde, dédié à pokémon ? »

Kyle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. « Oui tu existes mais la toi d'ici est très certainement différente de la toi des jeux de mon monde »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Dans les jeux de mon monde tu es la Championne de la ligue de Sinnoh. Et au vu du Griknot juste sur tes jambes et de ton aura, je pense que tu n'es même pas encore parti faire ton voyage initiatique. Tu as même probablement des objectif différents » Répondit-il

Cette réponse étonna Cynthia. Jamais elle ne se verrait Championne de la ligue Sinnoh. Certes, elle souvent eu cette envie de voyager pour se faire de nouveaux amis humains comme pokémons, mais jamais elle ne souhaiterait devenir Championne. C'était trop de responsabilité, responsabilité que l'empêcherait de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle souhaite réellement à savoir découvrir tous les mythes, légendes et histoires de son monde.

« Tu as raison, le Cynthia des jeux de ton monde et moi sommes très différentes. Jamais je ne voudrais devenir Championne. Ce que je souhaite c'est devenir chercheuse spécialisé dans les mythes, légendes et histoires du monde » Fit-elle

« Un très bel objectif de vie je trouve »

« Et toi Kyle, que compte tu faire ? Tu as ton rôle en tant que représentant d'Arceus mais ça ne vas pas te prendre tout ton temps, si ? » Demande le père

« Non ça ne va pas prendre tout mon temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir dresseur de pokémon et concourir dans différentes ligues et de voyager à travers le monde »

« On dirait qu'on a tous les deux un goût prononcé pour le voyage » S'amusa Cynthia

« Oui et ça pourrait être sympa si on voyagé ensemble » Ajouta le brun

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Je risque de te faire perdre tu temps avec tous les détours que je risque de vouloir faire » Questionna Cynthia

« Absolument sûr. Et puis je viens d'arriver dans un monde où je ne connais presque rien, ça ne pourra être que bénéfique » Assura le jeune homme.

« On dirai que tu as pu choisir l'option qui te convenait le plus pour accomplir ton rêve ma chérie » fit la mère de Cynthia qui, jusque-là, était un peu en retrait. Un hochement de tête positif de la part de Cynthia répondit à sa mère.

« Du coup que compte tu faire maintenant jeune homme » Demande John.

« Tout d'abord je dois me rendre au QG des auras gardiens où j'y retrouverai mes deux amis. Ensuite après avoir fait ce que j'ai à faire là-bas j'irais voir le professeur Sorbier pour obtenir une licence de dresseur je pense. Oh ! Et il faut aussi que je me débrouille pour avoir un peu d'argent et un le minimum nécessaire pour commencer une vie de dresseur » Fit le jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cynthia se souvint d'une chose. Elle se leva rapidement en déposant son Griknot au sol et partit chercher quelque chose. Elle revint avec un sac en tissu.

« C'était à côté de toi quand tu es apparu » Fit-elle en remettant le sac à Kyle.

Il regarda alors ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et y trouva différents livre traitent de divers sujet allant de la juridiction dans le monde au fonctionnement es centre pokémons. Il dégluti fortement lorsqu'il tomba sur une liasse de billet retenu par un élastique et avec une feuille indiquant 100 000 PokéDolard.

« Mais c'est bien plus qu'assez pour pouvoir commencer en tant que dresseur ça ! Avec cette somme tu peux t'acheter pas mal de vêtement, un équipement complet de dresseur, tout le nécessaire pour la nourriture et les soins et il pourrait même te rester assez pour t'acheter un Holokit ! » S'écria Cynthia.

« On dirait qu'Arceus veut que je commence bien mon voyage » Fit avec gène le jeune homme.

Il continua alors à fouiller le sac et en sorti un billet de bateaux indiquant une place VIP pour se diriger vers le QG der auras gardien et partant du port de Joliberges le 10 Mai soit dans deux jours.

« Bon et bien je crois que je sais quand je vais partir, par contre je ne connais absolument pas le chemin » Fit le jeune homme

« Je le connais. Je pourrais t'emmener en voiture si tu veux » Fit Cynthia.

« Parfait, merci ! » Dit-il joyeusement.

Avec toute cette discussion, il commençait à se faire tard et tout le monde parti se coucher après avoir débarrassé la table.

Enfin, sa nouvelle vie commençait enfin. Et il fera tout pour protéger ce nouveau monde paisible dans lequel il était arrivé.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Désolé pour les quelques fautes et erreur de frappe.**

 **Et pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je ne peux rien garantir. Je vais juste essayer de continuer à écrire quand je peux.**

 **A la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et avec quelques révélations.**

 **Bon chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait deux jours depuis que Kyle se soit réveillé. Le premier jour il l'avait passé à Féli-Cité à acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir commencer son voyage, à savoir un sac de dresseur, une ceinture pour porter ses pokéballs, des pokéballs, un nécessaire de soin, de la nourriture et un Holokit, sans oublier de nouveaux vêtement pour tout type de temps évidemment. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment son pouvait contenir tout ce qu'il avait acheté son être trop lourd ni même trop plein. Personne n'avait su lui répondre, c'était l'un des secret les mieux garder.

Et c'est ainsi que le deuxième jour arriva. C'était le jour où il devait se rendre au QG des auras gardiens. Pour s'y rendre il devait d'abord passer par le port de Joliberges pour prendre un bateau spécial. C'est Cynthia qui l'amena en voiture jusqu'à la ville portuaire. Le trajet dura bien six heures, durant lesquelles Kyle s'octroyait le plaisir de profiter des divers paysages qui s'offraient à lui. Après ces six heures et une petite demi-heure à chercher le bon quai, Cynthia et Kyle arrivèrent devant un homme qui devait gérer les accès aux bateaux de ce quai.

« Bonjour Monsieur » S'introduisit Kyle.

« Bonjours jeune homme, qua puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » Fit l'homme.

« J'aimerai savoir si c'est bien ici où l'on peut embarquer pour aller au QG des auras gardiens et, si oui, dans combien de temps le bateau arrivera-t-il ? » Demande le brun en présentant son billet.

L'homme fut d'abord étonné de la demande, mais après avoir vu le billet ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. S'il avait ce genre de billet, c'est qu'il devait être important au sein des auras gardiens. Il s'empressa donc de répondre. « Oui c'est bien ici. Un bateau devrait arriver d'ici trente minutes. La jeune demoiselle derrière vous embarquera aussi ? »

« Heu…Je n'ai qu'un seul billet » Hésita le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas grave, avec ce genre de billet vous pouvez amener avec vous jusqu'à trois personnes » Lui répondit l'homme.

« Très bien dans ce cas…Cynthia, ça te dit de visiter le QG des auras gardiens » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Sans aucune hésitation Cynthia acquiesça, une occasion dans ce genre ne risque pas se représenter de sitôt. Kyle fit alors un signe de tête affirmatif à l'homme pour l'informer qu'elle montera avec lui.

Cynthia et Kyle se mirent au bord de l'eau pour observer l'horizon en attendant le bateau. Pendant cette observation, Kyle se mit à penser à certaines personnes de son ancien monde. Est-ce que son mentor allait bien ? Est-ce que Erkore avait réussi à trouver la paix ? Des questions qui resteront probablement sans réponse.

« Kyle…Kyle ça va » Fit Cynthia en voyant le regard perdu dans le vide de Kyle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je repensai juste à de vieilles connaissances de mon ancien monde » Fit-il, étrangement nostalgique.

« Toujours à t'inquiéter pour le vieux à ce que je vois » Soupira une voix masculine dans le dos des deux jeunes adultes.

« Bah, il y toujours était comme ça » Ajouta une seconde voix masculine.

Kyle esquissa un sourire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler. Mais il le fit quand même pour faire face aux de hommes qui venait d'arriver.

En face de lui se trouvait Jake et Dustin. Jake était habillé d'un tee-shirt marron ainsi que d'un pantalon bleu marine, le tout complétait par des chaussures grises. Dustin, quant à lui, possédait un tee-shirt bleu ciel avec un pantalon et des chaussures noires.

Kyle, lui, était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge avec un pantalon marron et des chaussures rouge bordeaux. Cynthia était vêtue d'un tee-shirt sans manche blanc et d'un pantalon noir et des chaussures blanches.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants tiquèrent légèrement en reconnaissant Cynthia mais ne dirent rien.

« Vous pouvait parler tous les deux, vous vous inquiétez autant que moi » S'amusa Kyle. « Enfin bref. Je vais faire les présentations. Les gars, voici Cynthia Shirona. Cynthia, voici Dustin Hawkins et Jake Clide » Les deux hommes firent un signe de salutation que leur rendit le Shirona juste avant que Kyle ne continue. « Pas trop de mal à s'adapter ? »

« Nop, je suis tombai dans une famille assez ouverte d'esprit et qui m'a soigné » Fit Dustin.

« Pareil » Ajouta Jake.

Avant que Kyle ne puisse répondre, l'homme de tout à l'heure vint les prévenir que leur bateau venait d'arriver. Ils furent aussi informer qu'ils arriveraient à destination en milieu de matinée le jour suivant.

Pendant le trajet Cynthia fit plus connaissance avec les deux amis de Kyle. C'est sans grand étonnement qu'elle apprit qu'ils étaient les deux autres représentants d'Arceus. Dustin possédait une aura de vent tandis que Jake en possédait une de foudre. Elle apprit aussi qu'ils se connaissaient tous les trois depuis l'enfance et qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères. Elle put aussi observer les caractères de chacun. Dustin était quelqu'un de très jovial et assez blagueur bien que si on regardé droit dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir une certaine maturité et un certain recul sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Jake, lui, était plus du genre 'j'agis et je réfléchi après' même si on pouvait sentir de lui qu'il savait ce que chacune de ses action pouvait impliquer. Pour ce qui était de Kyle, il n'y avait pas de grande différence par rapport à ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, il était calme et posé. Mais au contact de ses deux amis, elle put observer qu'il était une sorte de juste milieu entre les deux autres, bien qu'un plus discret.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à parler tous ensembles, ils décidèrent de partir se coucher. En effet, la journée risqué d'être très longue pour les trois amis. Cynthia, elle, contait bien profitait de cette journée pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les auras gardiens ainsi que leur histoire.

* * *

Il était environ dix heures du matin et tout le monde était sur le pont du bateau. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ils descendirent du bateau en remerciant le capitaine pour le voyage et se dirigèrent vers une entrée. La dite entrée était protégé par deux gardes.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous ici » Demanda l'un des deux gardes avec méfiance.

« Comment expliquer ça clairement… » Pensa à haute voix Dustin.

« On est les auras gardiens envoyés par Arceus » Fit Jake. Il n'aimait tourner autour du pot, c'est pourquoi il avait préféré dire la vérité directement plutôt que de se perdre dans des explications. Les deux ne pouvaient pas le croire. Impossible que ce soit vrai, ce n'était qu'une vielle légende.

« Prouvaient-le » Ordonna le deuxième garde.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avant que Kyle ne soupire. « Très bien, c'est comme vous voulez »

Et sur ces paroles les trois jeunes hommes se concentrèrent. Puis, d'un coup, ils furent entourés de leurs auras si particulières. Kyle était recouvert par du feu, Dustin du vent et Jake de la foudre.

Les deux gardes étaient abasourdis. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que les légendes soit vrai et surtout, jamais ils n'avaient senti d'aura aussi puissante. Le premier garde se tourna vers les second et dit : « Va chercher maitre Riley » Son compère ne se le fit pas dire de fois et partis à toute vitesse chercher ce Riley. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard il revint avec un homme dans la vingtaine, assez grand avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux brun foncé dont une mèche lui tombait sur le visage entre ses deux yeux. Il portait un blaser bleu marine recouvrant un tee-shirt noir, il portait aussi un pantalon et des chaussures noires. A ses côtés se trouvait un Pokémon que tous identifièrent comme étant un Lucario.

« Alors ses vous les trois représentant d'Arceus » Fit le nouveau venu d'un air songeur avant de continuer. « Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est avec moi » Lui répondit Kyle.

« Très bien, suivez-moi alors » Fit Riley en commençant à partir.

Les trois jeunes hommes et Cynthia lui emboitèrent le pas. Une fois passé l'entrée ils purent apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une aire d'entrainement puisqu'ils voyaient plusieurs personnes de tous âges s'entrainer à l'utilisation de l'aura. Après avoir passé le terrain d'entrainement ils rentrèrent dans un bâtiment. Les couloirs étaient très sobre, des murs blanc et bleu avec quelques fenêtres pour faire entrer la lumière. Après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une impasse, au bout de cette impasse il y avait une porte en bois massif. C'est là qu'ils entrèrent.

La pièce était à l'image des couloirs, plutôt sobre. Il y avait un bureau en bois, où était disposé divers document, ainsi qu'une étagère en bois contenant plusieurs livres et plusieurs chaises.

Riley les invita à s'assoir ce qu'ils firent tous tandis que lui s'installa derrière le bureau, son Lucario à ses côtés.

« Bien, je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser, tous comme j'en ai pour vous, mais avant toute chose je pense qu'il faut que l'on se présente » Commença Riley.

« Exacte, et nous allons vous laisser commencer » Décida Dustin.

« Très bien alors, je me nomme Riley Gen et je suis un aura gardien. Plus particulièrement je suis un _aura Knight_ et je suis en charge du QG des auras gardiens » Se présenta-t-il

Kyle et les autres se gardèrent la question de savoir ce qu'était un _aura Knight_ pour plus tard et commencèrent à se présenter. C'est Cynthia qui commença.

« Je m'appelle Cynthia Shirona et je suis une chercheuse débutante dans le domaine des mythes et légendes de notre monde »

« Je suis Jake Clide. Aura gardien représentant d'Arceus et possesseur d'une aura de foudre » Suivit Jake.

« Dustin Hawkins, même chose que Jake sauf que j'ai une aura de vent » Enchaina Dustin.

« Kyle Jakal, pareil que les deux autres avec une aura de feu » Termina Kyle.

« Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si on passait aux questions. Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai bien commencer » Demande l' _aura Knight_. Ils acquiescèrent et il posa alors sa première question. « Pour commencer j'aimerai savoir d'où vous venez exactement car il est clair que vous ne venez pas d'ici ni même de cette planète je pense »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça » Fit Kyle

« Votre aura. Quand vous l'avez déployé tout à l'heure elle était extrêmement puissante et fluide. Pour atteindre une telle fluidité dans son aura il faut l'entrainé et avec des auras aussi puissantes ça se serait très vitre remarqué » Résonna le Gen.

« Ton raisonnement est correcte de même que ta conclusion. Tu as raison nous ne venons pas de cette planète, nous ne venons même pas de cette dimension » Expliqua Dustin.

S'en suivit une petite discussion sur le fait qu'il y plusieurs dimensions et qu'ils viendraient de l'une d'entre elles. Riley fut assez étonné mais assimila vite l'information et une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Si vous ne venez pas de cette dimension, comment vous pouvez maitriser autant votre aura ? »

« He bien, vois-tu, dans notre monde il y avait en quelques sorte deux catégorie d'humain : les humains dit 'normaux' et les 'Animains'. Les Animains étaient des êtres possédant en eux une seconde âme, celle d'une entité possédant de grand pouvoir. Il y avait trois types d'entités, les Anges, les Démons et les Dragons. Avant toute question, les Dragons de notre monde sont très différents des pokémons dragons. Bref, ces entités données à leurs hôtes des pouvoirs liés à un des 7 éléments, l'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air, la foudre, la lumière et les ténèbres. Et Kyle, Dustin et moi-même étions des Animains. Moi je possédais l'âme d'un Ange » Expliqua Jake.

« Pour Dustin et moi possédions des Dragons et pour ce qui est de nos éléments je pense que vous les avez deviné » Ajouta Kyle.

« Et en ce qui concerne le fait que l'on maitrise bien nos auras, c'est parce que l'aura est une énergie très similaire à celle que nous octroyé nos Dragons et Ange. » Termina Dustin

« Je vois » Fit Riley, songeur. « Bien, je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser maintenant »

« Effectivement. On aimerait que tu nous explique le fonctionnement de l'organisation des auras gardiens » Demanda Kyle.

« Question pertinente. Dans les connaissances commune toutes les personnes capable d'utiliser l'aura sont des auras gardiens. Mais en réalité c'est un peu plus complexe que ça, il y plusieurs garde. Le premier c'est l'apprenti aura, on obtient ce grade quand on commence à apprendre à utiliser l'aura. Le second et le plus connu c'est le grade d'aura gardien, il s'obtient lorsqu'un apprenti aura complète sa formation. Le troisième grade c'est celui de l'aura Knight, il faut passer divers épreuve et avoir divers compétence d'un niveau avancé pour obtenir ce grade. Plus concrètement, seul les auras gardiens n'ayant pas oublié le but de leur existence réussissent à obtenir ce grade » Expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ça, 'le but de leur existence' » Question la Shirona.

« Les auras gardiens ont été créés grâce à Arceus, qui donna e pouvoir de l'aura à une poignée de personne au cœur pur. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'était pour que les auras gardiens stoppe les guerres de l'époque et que, par la suite, ils maintiennent une sorte de paix pour qu'il n'y est plus jamais de guerre. Mais le problème c'est qu'au fur et à mesure des générations, les auras gardiens ont quelque peu délaissaient leur rôle de protecteur de la paix et, même si aucune guerre n'a eu lieu depuis, des organisations et des personnes ayant des buts mauvais ont émergé peu à peu. Malheureusement, à notre époque, peu d'auras gardiens utilisent leurs pouvoirs activement pour stopper ce genre de personne. La plus part accomplissent leur formation pour maitriser leur pouvoir afin qu'ils n'en perdent pas le contrôle un jour. » Expliqua tristement le Gen.

« Je vois, et les auras Knight sont ceux qui continuent de s'entrainer pour être capable de stopper ce genre de menace » Raisonna Cynthia.

« Exactement, nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine à posséder ce grade. Mais il existe un autre grade, au-dessus des auras Knight, qui est réservé aux auras gardiens représentant d'Arceus. C'est le grade d'aura Master »

« Et notre rôle principal et de réunifier tous les auras gardiens en leur rappelant quel est leur mission première » Fit le Jakal, vite approuvé par un hochement de tête positif de la part de Riley.

« J'aimerai savoir, en quoi consiste la formation des apprentis auras et quel est l'épreuve de validation ? » Questionna Dustin.

« Pour ce qui est de la formation c'est très simple. Une fois que l'apprenti s'est lié à son aura partenaire, ils s'entrainent tous les deux à la maitrise de leurs auras sous la tutelle d'un maitre précis s'ils sont hors du QG ou sous la tutelle de plusieurs professeur ici-même. Ils pratiquent généralement des exercices de maitrise de l'aura ainsi que du renforcement physique qui aide à fluidifier l'aura. Ensuite pour valider sa formation, il faut faire ses preuves devant plusieurs auras gardiens extérieur à sa formation. Si vous voulez mon avis personnel, je trouve ça un peu trop simple. Mais il est difficile de changer ça tout en sachant que peu d'aura gardiens cherchent réellement à accomplirent leur devoirs. » Fit Riley avec un peu d'amertume dans ses dernières phrases.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est beaucoup trop simple. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'un aura partenaire ? » Demanda Jake.

« C'est un pokémon dont l'aura est liée à celle d'un aura gardien. En règle générale c'est un Riolu ou un Lucario, mais il arrive que ce ne soit pas le cas. Par exemple, l'un des auras Knight possède un Luxray comme aura partenaire. D'ailleurs nous possédons une nurserie ou éclose des œufs de Lucario et où ils grandissent jusqu'à trouver leur aura partenaires. Je vous y amènerai d'ailleurs tout à l'heure »

« Très bien, je crois que nous avons plus de questions pour le moment. Mais j'ai une petite demande à te faire » Fit Jake.

« Laquelle ? »

« Je voudrai vous affronter Lucario et toi dans un combat en deux contre un »

Dustin et Kyle s'attendaient à une demande pareille. En vérité si Jake ne l'avait pas fait l'un des deux l'aura fait. Tous les trois, ils voulaient jauger la force des auras gardiens. Et quoi de mieux que d'affronter l'un des plus fort d'entre eux avec son pokémon. Riley, s'il fut tout d'abord étonné de la demande, compris vite le but de cette dernière. C'est pourquoi il accepta la demande d'un signe de tête.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard sur un terrain d'entrainement, Lucario et Riley face à Jake. Cela attira plusieurs personnes qui voulais observer ses soit disant auras Master qui venaient d'apparaitre.

« Surtout ne vous retenez pas, utiliser toutes vos force » Conseilla Jake.

« Bien si tous les combattant sont prêt, on va pouvoir y aller » Fit Dustin qui jouait le rôle d'arbitre. Les trois combattants hochèrent la tête et Dustin leva le bras avant de le rebaisser rapidement en disant : « Commencer ! »

Lucario et son maitre n'attendirent pas une seule seconde. Lucario se déplaça très rapidement dans le dos de son adversaire grâce à une vive-attaque, pendant que Riley en fit de même en se dirigeant droit sur Jake. Si la vitesse de Lucario n'étonna pas temps que ça Cynthia, puisque c'était un pokémon et qu'il avait utilisé une attaque de vitesse pour se déplacer encore plus vite, elle eut quand même du mal à le suivre du regard, de même pour Riley qui s'était déplacé à une vitesse bien au-delà d'une vitesse humaine normale. Mais cette rapidité ne surpris pas énormément les trois Auras Masters qui étaient habitués à des déplacements à grande vitesse.

Riley et Lucario préparèrent tous deux un coup de poing puissant, pensant pouvoir prendre Jake en tenaille. Mais ils furent surpris lorsque, sans grande difficulté apparente, Jake se saisie de chacun de leur poing à l'aide de ses mains. Il tourna ensuite légèrement sur lui-même pour envoyer Lucario valser sur Riley.

« Sérieux, je vous ai dit d'y aller à fond ! » Nargua le Clide.

Ses adversaires se relevèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent vers Jake. S'en suivit un échange de coup de pied et de poing que Jake se contenta de parer. Tous (sauf Kyle et Dustin) furent étonnés de la facilité déconcertante du jeune homme à parer les coups de ses deux adversaires. Riley fut le plus étonné, il prenait réellement le combat au sérieux et était à fond. Chacun de ses coups étaient boostaient avec de l'aura, les rendant plus rapide, puissant et précis. Lucario, lui, utilisait l'attaque close-combat qui donnait les mêmes effets 'un boost d'aura. Et pourtant leur adversaire semblait être en simple promenade de santé.

Riley et Lucario se jetèrent un regard et hochèrent leur tête en comprenant ce que chacun voulait faire. Lucario arrêta alors l'enchainement et se plaça une nouvelle fois dans le dos de son adversaire. Cette fois il resta à distance et lança, à la chaine, des auras sphères pendant que Riley occupait Jake. Mais le jeune ne s'en soucié pas. Plus important ce combat l'ennuyait. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas faibles, au contraire, mais il avait vécu dans un monde où les combats étaient bien plus difficiles. Les niveaux de puissance de son monde et de celui-ci étaient différents et il s'en était rendu compte avec ce combat, de même que Kyle et Dustin. Mais avec la bonne marche à suivre, tous les trois, ils pourraient aider les auras gardiens à réduire cette différence ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'est pourquoi il décida de mettre fin au combat.

Il fit un léger dégagement de son aura de foudre ce qui fit reculer Riley et déstabilisa Lucario qui arrêta ses attaques auras sphères. Jake ne perdit pas une seule seconde, dans un déplacement ultra rapide il donna un coup de pied dans le vendre de Riley ce qui le projeta contre un mur qui se fissura légèrement. La seconde suivante il se trouva au-dessus de Lucario et lui donna un coup de poing dans la joue droite. Lucario tomba au sol violemment créant une légère trace d'impact au sol.

Plusieurs seconde passèrent sans que personne ne réagissent. C'est quand Riley et Lucario se relevèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté que plusieurs personne commencèrent à murmurer en parlant entre eux. Riley parti d'abord voir Lucario pour constater que, mis à part la trace du coup de poing de Jake, il n'avait rien. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux de Jake. Kyle, Dustin et Cynthia en firent de même.

« Tu fais jamais dans la dentelle mon vieux. T'aurais pu être un peu plus gentil plutôt que de les envoyer voler comme ça » Rigola Dustin.

« Je me doutais bien que vous étiez plus puissant que nous, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel écart » Pensa Riley à haute voix, plus pour lui-même.

« Ne te sous-estime pas » Réconforta Kyle avant de continuer. « Nous avons conservé les corps que nous avions dans notre ancien monde, ce qui veux dire qu'on a la même force que l'on avait avant et dans notre monde les niveaux de puissance des Animains étaient bien plus élevé que ceux des humains normaux »

« C'est vrai, et je peux vous assurer que Lucario et toi avez un très bon niveau de combat » Ajouta Dustin.

« Merci des compliments » Fit sincèrement l'aura Knight.

« Mais ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers. Tu es fort, certes, mais toi et tous les auras gardiens avaient encore un grand potentiel à exploiter. Et pour faire ça il va falloir changer pas mal de chose » Fit Jake.

Les deux autres auras Master acquiescèrent. Il est vrai que, dans un futur proche, ils allaient devoir changer les choses pour les aura gardiens. Après tout, c'était l'une de leur mission en tant que représentant d'Arceus.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit combat et les petites révélations**

 **Sur-ce, à la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Il marque la fin du passage au QG des auras gardiens et le début du voyage de Kyle et ses amis**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les spectateurs du combat ne se dispersent. Beaucoup voyaient les trois jeunes hommes d'un nouvel œil, ils avaient maintenant la confirmation que les auras Master étaient bel et bien réel. Les choses allaient changer, c'était une certitude pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller à la nurserie pour y trouver vos auras partenaires » Fit Riley.

Sans attendre il se dirigea vers le dit lieux et Kyle, Dustin, Jake et Cynthia le suivirent. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la nurserie car elle était un peu à l'écart.

Une fois entré dans le bâtiment tous purent voir tous les Riolu qui s'occupaient de différentes manières, certains jouaient, d'autre s'entrainaient ou se reposer simplement. Il y en avait une trentaine, tous surveillés par trois Lucario et trois auras gardiens.

Mais ce n'était pas le décor qui intéressait les trois jeunes hommes. Ils eurent une sensation étrange, comme si une partie d'eux se trouvait dans cette salle. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que trois Riolu réagissent de manière similaire et ne se dirigent vers les jeunes hommes. Sur ces trois Riolu il y avait deux males et une femelle. La femelle se plaça devant Jake tandis que les deux males se placèrent devant Kyle et Dustin.

« On dirait que ce sont vos auras partenaires qui vous on trouvait en premier » Plaisanta l'aura Knight pendant que Kyle se mit à la hauteur du Riolu en face de lui.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi mon aura partenaire. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre » Fit Kyle avec un sourire aux lèvres et en tendant son poing vers le pokémon.

« _J'espère aussi_ » Répondit le Riolu en collant son poing à celui de Kyle.

C'est alors qu'on phénomène étrange se produisit. Le Riolu se mit à être entouré d'une aura rouge avant de briller. Il se arriva la même chose aux Riolu de Dustin et Jake à la différence que le Riolu de Dustin était entouré de vert et celle de Jake était entourée de jaune. Une fois la lumière disparut les Riolu avaient quelques peu changé. Les poils autrefois bleus des trois Riolu avaient changé de couleur. Le Riolu de Kyle avait pris une couleur rouge écarlate, celui de Dustin était devenus vert émeraude et celle de Jake devint jaunes électrique.

« Que s'est-il passé » Demanda Dustin.

« Au premier contact entre l'aura gardien et son aura partenaire, les deux auras se synchronisent. Mais on dirait que la spécialité de vos auras s'est légèrement appliqué sur vos pokémons, leur donnant ces nouvelles couleurs. » Expliqua Riley.

Les trois auras Master furent satisfaits de cette explication et se reconcentrèrent sur leurs pokémons en leurs offrants des caressent.

Cynthia observa l'échange entre les trois humains et les trois pokémons avec un regard attendrit jusqu'à qu'elle sente quelque chose lui tirait le bas de son haut. En regardant vers le bas elle aperçut une petite Riolu qui la regardait timidement. En voyant ça Cynthia décida de se mettre à sa hauteur et d'imiter Kyle et ses amis. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la petite Riolu se jette dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Il semble que quelqu'un d'autre vient de trouver une partenaire » Fit Riley en remarquant l'échange entre Cynthia et la Riolu.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourtant je ne suis pas une aura gardienne » Balbutia Cynthia.

« Il est vrai que, souvent, la lignée des Riolu est lié aux auras gardiens, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un Riolu ne peut pas choisir une personne normale comme partenaire. Les Riolu et Lucario existaient bien avant la création des auras gardiens. Et puis, il est claire que cette petite souhaite te suivre » Indiqua Riley.

Cynthia regarda pendant quelques secondes la Riolu avant de lui demander si elle était sûre de sono choix. Le hochement de tête frénétique du pokémon confirma son choix et Cynthia accepta avec joie qu'elle rejoigne son équipe.

Pendant ce temps Riley parti chercher quelque chose. Quand il revint il donna quatre pokéballs à Kyle et ses amis avant de présentait un papier au trois auras Master.

« Ceci sont des licences de dresseurs spéciales qui attestent que vous êtes des auras gardiens et plus particulièrement des auras Master. Elles vous permettront d'accéder à divers choses dont un dresseur normal n'a pas accès, comme, par exemple, certaines informations classifiées par la police. En plus de ça, ces licences vous donnent le droit d'avoir avec vous jusqu'à 14 pokémons » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ça va être pratique si un jour on cherche à enquêter sur certaines personnes » Remarqua Dustin.

« Maintenant que tout ça est fait, il temps d'accomplir une partie de notre rôle. » Fit Kyle en se relevant, son Riolu perché sur son épaule.

« Tu as raison. Riley aurait-il un moyen de communiquer avec tous les auras gardiens du monde en une seule fois » Demanda Jake.

Riley acquiesça et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Ils finirent par entrer dans une salle assez sombre, sans fenêtre. Il y avait plusieurs étagères avec des livres à l'intérieur. Mais ce qui remarquèrent en premier les trois auras Master fut le livre qui était posé sur un pupitre. Ils demandèrent alors ce qu'était ce livre à Riley.

« C'est le registre de tous les auras gardiens actuels. Il est assez spécial, c'est l'un des deux seuls artéfacts qui existent depuis la création des auras gardiens. Il se met à jour seul en ajoutant les noms des nouveaux auras gardiens et en effaçant ceux des auras gardiens qui décèdent » Expliqua l'aura Knight en cherchant quelques chose.

Par curiosité, Kyle l'ouvrit pour chercher son nom. En arrivant à la lettre G un nom familier l'interpella « Gold ». Pris d'un doute il chercha un autre nom à la lettre R et le trouva « Red ». Il appela Jake et Dustin pour leur montrer leur découverte. Ils furent tout aussi étonné que leur ami de trouver ces deux noms.

« Qui sont Gold et Red ? » Demanda Kyle pour confirmer ces pensés

« Ce sont les deux auras Knight les plus puissants. En parallèle de ça ils sont aussi deux des dresseurs les plus puissants du monde. Gold est le Champion de la ligue Johto tandis que Red a refusé le titre de Champion de la ligue de Kanto pour continuer à voyager et à s'entrainer » Fit Riley.

Alors ces deux dresseurs de légende existent dans ce monde…

Cette pensé traversa l'esprit des trois auras Master qui sourirent en pensant au nouveau challenge que cela allait leurs offrir. Surpasser ces deux dresseurs surpuissants.

« Enfin je le retrouve ! » S'exclama Riley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Fit sceptiquement Dustin en observant l'orbe bleu pâle que Riley tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est le second artefact dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il permet, en y insufflant de l'aura, de communiquer mentalement avec toute personne dans le monde ayant au minimum le titre d'aura apprenti. Par contre il en peut être utilisé que par une seule personne à la fois »

Dustin et Jake se regardèrent est hochèrent leur tête pour montrer que chacun avait compris les pensées de l'autre.

« Kyle, on te laisse faire un discourt » Fit Dustin.

Il n'aimait pas être le seul à faire des discourt, mais quand ses deux amis étaient d'accord sur la même chose il était difficile de leur faire changer d'avis. Il accepta donc, légèrement à contrecœur.

« Puisque c'est décidé, Kyle pose ta main sur l'orbe et envois ton aura à l'intérieur.

Kyle s'exécuta et, quand il fit passer son aura dans l'orbe, il sentit qu'une connexion venait de se créer. Il commença alors son discourt.

« Bonjours à vous auras gardiens. Je me nomme Kyle Jakal et je vous parle par télépathie à l'aide d'un ancien artefact. Bon, je vais la faire courte, je suis l'un des trois auras Master. Les deux autres sont actuellement à mes côtés et je parle au nom de nous trois. » Kyle marqua une courte pause pour que son auditoire puisse enregistrer l'information avant de reprendre. « Si je m'adresse à vous tous c'est pour vous informer qu'il va y avoir des changements au sein de l'organisation des auras gardiens. Premièrement, à partir d'aujourd'hui seul les auras Knight jugeront les aura apprentis et décideront s'ils sont apte à devenir des auras gardiens. Je sais, c'est un changement un peu brutal, mais actuellement le titre d'aura gardien est donné un peu trop facilement. C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous rappeler quelques choses. Les auras gardiens ont été créés en temps de guerre et dans le but de mettre un terme à ces dernières. Mais après ça, ils étaient censés maintenir la paix et empêcher le mal de revenir. Mais au fil des générations, les auras gardiens ont oublié leur but réel à tel point que des organisations criminels ont pu voir le jour et, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune guerre, menacent la paix. Ce qui m'amène à mon second point, je comprends tout à fait que beaucoup d'entre vous ne veuille pas prendre de tel responsabilité c'est pourquoi, à tous ceux qui sont dans ce cas, je vous demande de ne plus utiliser vos pouvoir d'aura gardien car ce pouvoir ne doit servir que pour protéger la paix. Pour tous les autres, vous allez devoir subir un nouvel entrainement, bien plus dur qu'avant, pour exploiter votre plein potentiel. Vous allez donc devoir revenir au QG des auras gardiens pour, au moins, récupérer le nouveau programme d'entrainement. Je sais que ces mesures sont un peu drastiques mais nous sommes des auras gardiens. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire joli, nous avons une mission qui nous a été donné par Arceus lui-même et c'est seulement pour accomplir cette mission que nous possédons le pouvoir de l'aura. Sur ce, je vous laisse »

Une fois ce long monologue terminé, Kyle retira sa main de l'orbe pour ensuite sortir un livre qu'il remit à Riley.

« C'est un livre que Jake, Dustin et moi avons écrit avant d'arriver ici. Il contient un programme d'entrainement dans différent style de combat, des stratégie militaires et plusieurs autres choses » Expliqua Kyle.

« Des stratégie militaires ? Mais nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre, tu l'as dit toi-même » Fit Riley.

« Et j'espère qu'elles ne servirons jamais. Mais il vaut les enseigner pour être préparé à tout type de situation. Je préfère ça plutôt d'être incapable d'agir correctement le jour où une catastrophe se produira » Réplica le Jakal.

Devant cet argument Riley ne put rien répondre et pris simplement le livre en se disant qu'il devra le faire imprimer en beaucoup d'exemplaire pour le distribuer aux auras gardiens.

« Bien, je crois que nous avons plus rien d'important à faire ici » Fit Jake.

« Je crois bien en effet. Le prochain bateau ne partira que demain matin, jusque-là je vous devriez de dormir ici » Proposa Riley.

Le petit groupe accepta l'offre et fut diriger vers des chambres.

* * *

Juste après le discourt de Kyle, au sommet enneigé d'une montagne, un homme assis sur un rocher était en train de sourire. A côté de lui se trouvait un Lucario qui observait son ami se relever. Habiller d'une veste à manche longue rouge recouvrant un tee-shirt noir, d'un pantalon bleu ciel, de chaussures rouge et noir et d'une casquette rouge avec le dessin d'une demi-pokéball blanche dessus, il observa l'horizon.

« Il semblerait que nous avons quelqu'un à rencontrer Lucario » Fit l'homme.

« _En effet Red_ » Répondit le pokémon.

* * *

Au même moment une conversation similaire se tenait entre un homme et son Typhlosion. L'homme était habillé d'un pull à capuche rouge, d'un short marron, de chaussures noires et d'une casquette noir sur les côtés et jaune au centre.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir prendre une petite pause pour aller voir ce Kyle, mon ami » Fit le jeune homme.

« _Comme si tu avais besoin d'une pause Gold. Tu ne fais déjà pas grand-chose_ » Fit le Typhlosion d'un air blasé.

« Hey ! C'est pas vrai, je fais plein de chose ! » S'offusqua Gold.

« _Dit plutôt que c'est Lance qui fit tout_ » Argumenta le pokémon.

Plutôt que de continuer cette discussion inutile, Gold lança un regard noir à son ami avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Après une demi-journée sur le bateau, Kyle et ses amis arrivèrent au port de Joliberges. Ils avaient fait leur au revoir à Riley le matin même après lui avoir donnée leur numéro d'Holokit et avaient passé tout leur temps à faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux pokémons. Chacun des Riolu avaient une personnalité très similaire à leurs dresseurs.

C'est donc au port que l'on retrouve le petit groupe.

« Maintenant direction le laboratoire du professeur Sorbier » Fit Kyle.

Cynthia proposa alors de les amener en voiture pour leur faire gagner du temps, ce que les trois jeunes hommes acceptèrent joyeusement. C'est donc après environ six heures de route qu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville de Littorella, plus précisément devant le labo et toquèrent à la porte qui fut ouverte par le professeur après quelques minutes.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda le vieil homme. « Mais si ce n'est pas Cynthia ! Comment vas-tu ? » S'exclama le professeur en voyant la jeune blonde.

« Très bien et vous professeur ? » Répondit gentiment la jeune femme.

« Ma foi plutôt bien, même si mes articulation me rappellent que je nuis plus tout jeune » Plaisanta Sorbier. « Que me vos donc cette visite » Demanda-t-il.

« Je viens pour recevoir ma licence et pour que vous puissiez sponsoriser ces trois jeunes homme » Expliqua Cynthia en montrant de la main les trois jeunes.

« D'accord, suivez-moi dans mon bureau »

En entrant ils purent voir que le laboratoire se composait de deux pièces. Une très grande avec divers machines de recherche et une autre qui se trouvait être le bureau du professeur, c'est donc là qu'ils se dirigèrent.

Sorbier s'installa dernière son bureau tandis que les quatre autres restèrent debout, n'ayant pas de chaise pour s'assoir.

« Je suppose que vous me connaissez déjà mais je vais tout de même me présenter. Je suis le professeur, chercheur pokémon spécialisé dans l'évolution » fit simplement le professeur.

« Kyle Jakal »

« Jake Clide »

« Dustin Hawkins »

« Quels sont vos objectifs jeunes hommes » Demanda le professeur.

« Nous avons des objectifs très simples. Devenir de bon dresseurs et explorer le monde le plus possible » Répondit Dustin pour les trois.

« Simple effectivement mais, néanmoins, passionnant. Bien je vais commencer par créer vos licences et ensuite… »

« Pour les licences, il n'y a pas besoin d'en créer » Coupa Jake en tendant les trois papiers que leur avait remis Riley.

Sorbier saisi les papiers et les lus. Sorbier était quelqu'un de très érudit et qui avait de bonnes connaissances dans plusieurs sujets autres que l'évolution, c'est donc pour ça qu'il connaissait la légende des auras Master. C'est pourquoi il fut grandement surpris lorsqu'il lut ces papiers. Ils avaient en face de lui les trois auras Master. C'était surement ce fait qui expliqué les couleurs étranges des trois Riolu qui se trouvaient aux côtés des trois jeunes hommes.

« Intéressant…Bien, puisque c'est bon pour les licences je vais vous donner vos pokémons starter » Fit le professeur en partant chercher trois pokéballs. Il en fit sortir les pokémons. « Voici Ouisticram, Tiplouf et Tortipouss. Qui va choisir en premier ? »

Kyle, Dustin et Jake se regardèrent et décidèrent de jouer l'ordre au pierre-feuille-ciseaux. C'est dont Dustin qui allait choisir en premier, suivit de Kyle et enfin Jake. Dustin pris Tourtipouss, Kyle choisi Ousticram laissant ainsi à Jake Tiplouf.

« Tenez, voici pour chacun de vous un Pokédex et des pokéballs. J'ai aussi une demande à vous faire à tous les trois » Fit Sorbier. Les trois jeunes hommes, intrigués, l'incitèrent à continuer. « Voyez-vous, j'ai un de mes anciens élèves qui fait des recherches dans le même domaine que moi. Mais, là où moi je fais mes recherches sur l'évolution en général, lui il s'est spécialisé dans la Méga-Evolution, c'est le professeur Platane. Il m'a récemment contacté pour me demander de l'aider dans ses recherches. Pour ça il m'a fourni un plusieurs Méga-Bracelet avec des gemmes sésames ainsi que plusieurs Méga-gemmes et trois pokémons donc les évolutions finales peuvent Méga-Evoluer. J'aimerai que vous preniez chacun un de ces trois pokémons avec un Méga-Bracelet et la Méga-gemmes qui leur correspond. Quand dite-vous ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais pourquoi nous ? » Demanda Dustin.

« Je sais ce que sont les auras Master, c'est pourquoi je sais que je peux vous faire confiance »

« Dans ce cas-là on accepte avec plaisir » Fit Kyle.

« Les trois pokémons sont Salamèche, Bulbizarre et Carapuce. A vous de faire votre choix »

Comme précédemment ils firent une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour choisir l'ordre. Cette c'était Kyle qui passa en premier, suivit de Jake et enfin Dustin. Kyle choisi Salamèche, Jake pris Carapuce et Dustin choisi Bulbizarre. Quand ils sortirent les trois pokémons de leur pokéballs, tous purent voir que Salamèche était d'une couleur différente. Au lieu de la couleur rouge-orangé des Salamèche normaux, celui-ci était jaune.

« On dirait que j'avais oublié de préciser ce petit détail, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave » les trois jeunes hommes firent non de la tête. Satisfait, Sorbier parti à nouveau chercher quelque chose. Quand il revint il avait une boite avec plusieurs objets à l'intérieur. « Voici des pokédexes, les Méga-Bracelets avec les gemmes sésames et les Méga-gemmes -celle de Salamèche est une Méga-gemme X- ainsi que 5 pokéballs chacun » Après avoir remis tous ces objets aux trois amis il se tourna vers Cynthia. « Voici ta licence de chercheuse. Elle te permet d'avoir accès à certains sites protégés ainsi que d'avoir jusqu'à 12 pokémons avec toi. Et je tiens aussi à t'offrir un Méga-Bracelet, une gemme sésame et une Mega-gemme pour ton Griknot »

« C'est trop professeur, ma licence m'aurait suffi » Fit Cynthia.

« Prend ça comme un cadeau pour avoir obtenu ton diplôme avec succès » Répondit le professeur avec un grand sourire.

Après ça, Sorbier entra les informations des licences dans une base de donnée et créa quatre carte de dresseur correspondant aux licences.

« Ces cartes vous servirons de carte d'identité et vous permettrons de vous inscrire à tout type d'évènement » Expliqua le professeur en leur remettant leurs cartes.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié le professeur Sorbier, le petit groupe sortit du laboratoire.

« Il est temps de commencer notre voyage » Fit joyeusement Dustin.

« Yep, ça vous dit que aille tous ensemble jusqu'à Féli-Cité avant de partir chacun de notre côté ? » Demanda Jake.

« Allez-y tous les deux. Nous on doit retourner chez les parents d Cynthia pour y laisser la voiture et pour qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à sa famille » Fit Kyle.

« Ok mais traine pas trop, sinon on va rapidement prendre de l'avance par rapport à toi » Rigola Dustin.

« T'inquiète pas mon vieux je te battrais quoi qu'il arrive » Répondit Kyle.

« C'est ça, amusez-vous tous les deux pendant que je vous écraserai » Ajouta Jake.

Les trois amis se lancèrent de regard de défi avant de tendre leurs poings pour les faire s'entrechoquer. C'était leur signe d'au revoir. C'est après ça qu'ils se séparèrent. Dustin et Jake partant vers Féli-Cité pendant que Kyle et Cynthia se dirigeaient vers Bonaugure. Leur grande aventure à tous venait de commencer.


End file.
